Turning The Pages
by SunflowerHoney
Summary: It's almost midnight and the kids are relentless. So Killian tells the story of how he and Emma fell in love. Unfortunately, they tend to interrupt and ask too many questions. As he recounts all the memories they've shared, he doesn't seem to mind. After all, their love was timeless; their story told chapter by chapter.
1. Page 143

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who liked What I Wouldn't Do For You!**

**You all are angels~ I truly do appreciate it. I haven't updated that one because I ended up writing this one. XD**

**Originally, this was intended to be an addition to What I Wouldn't Do For You. But as I continued writing it, it didn't seem to fit. I kept adding and adding, next thing you know I wrote a whole new story theme. LOL**

**I'm not quite sure if I'll like the way I wrote this. X_X I hope you do! I suddenly had this cute idea of having collective one shots with a "stories to tell the kids" feel. And then, BOOM, epiphany. :) I do hope you like it. **

**/**

Eight years ago, everyone from Storybrooke moved to the Enchanted Forest; the royal family decided to reestablish. Unfortunately, the restoration plan took longer than they anticipated.

_He just had to volunteer for the rescue mission overseas._

Killian was _beyond _exhausted. He had returned from his journey abroad. His crew had been attacked by Ogres, ambushed by another fleet, and saved an _entire_ village in the process.

Killian went straight to the kingdom once they reached the harbor. He saw familiar faces on the crossroads, his arrival later than he had hoped. _Marrying into a regal family had its complications._ But being respectful, he acknowledged their praises. He lost track of time when they offered gifts; after all he would gladly accept a free supply of rum.

"The lovely lass will be upset," He mused out loud, chuckling.

Sighing, he walked inside; his footsteps resonating. Killian massaged his shoulders as he entered the corridors.

The guards now aware of his presence, rushed towards him. "The Captain has come back!"

_Marrying into a regal family had its benefits as well. _Killian gained authority and influence over the kingdom – while he had little interest in ruling, people still valued his opinion.

The doors to the main room slammed open. Emma hurled herself towards him, lifting her long, golden dress. Her parents trailed behind, pleading her to slow down. She disregarded them.

He smiled.

She wore laced-up pirate boots.

"Welcome back." Prince Charming said, holding Snow White close. Snow White curtsied respectfully.

Killian nodded in response.

"Killian!" Emma ran over to him and embraced him. She clung to him, missing the warmth of his body against hers. His smile widened and kissed her forehead.

She leaned up and shout-whispered in his ear, "What took you so long?" She poked his chest with every word, "I hate meetings, and I _hate_ this dress." Backing away slightly, she pulled on her corset, "This thing is _killing_ me."

He laughed and murmured into her ear, "Well it accentuates your curves quite nicely in my opinion." He nipped her ear, and she gasped inaudibly. Instinctively, she smacked the back of his head.

_Damn pirate and his innuendos. Damn her for marrying him. _

"…and I would love to _strip_ you of your problem." He wiggled his brows teasingly.

She huffed, trying to be apathetic. But her expression betrayed her; visibly reddening. _Did she expect anything less of him? _

He released her, still beaming. "There were detours along the way."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "There were detours?" She drawled.

Killian smirked smugly, hovering over her, "Well had I known you desired my company that much…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Asshole, we've been waiting for you all day."

Instead of retorting, he frowned. "Emma," Killian paused.

_Was she mad with him?_

"I am truly sorry…for leaving…"

_He promised to always stay by her side._

Her parents noted their intimacy and tension; they were intruding. Quietly, they told Emma they would be inside carrying on with the discussion.

She didn't answer. With that, they reentered the main room, shutting the doors.

His eyes narrowed at the floor, desperately.

"I never meant to leave you both behind."

Emma's gaze softened, and she kissed his cheek. Nervously, he turned to face her. She noticed his anxiety and clarified, "I am not angry with you." He opened his mouth to speak, and she pressed a finger to his lips. She continued, "You are a good person."

"But Marina –"Killian started to protest.

"– Will forgive you for making her wait this long." Emma cut him off.

_Marina,_ he contemplated. _Their daughter, she was only eight._ He still felt guilty of leaving them.

Emma hummed for a moment, living in a memory. "She demanded that the next trip you take, you bring her along."

Killian pursed his lips, "That won't happen for another ten years." There was no way in hell he's letting her on his ship at her age.

Emma stepped away from him, heading back to the main room. _Ah, the responsibilities of a princess. She hated politics. _

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Killian tilted his head, questioningly. "Shall I join you?"

Emma froze and whipped her head around. She chided him sternly. "Marina is in her room, she's expecting you." She wasn't upset, but that didn't give him an excuse to avoid their daughter. Emma winked, "She's with Henry and Smee."

_Well that's just great._

_Half a year has passed and when he finally returns home, he cannot spend time with his spitfire wife. _

_Then again, he gets to see his daughter._

Killian blinked in disbelief. As the doors closed, her words sunk in.

"…Mr. Smee?"

**/**

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it?**

**I tried. Gold Star. But anyways, I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 is when I'll get into the actual stories. **

**:) Hopefully that doesn't bother you, if it does, sorry X_X. LOL Chapter 2 will introduce Marina~ and have some fatherly Killian (because who doesn't love fatherly Hook?)**

**I'll get back to What I Wouldn't Do For You in a bit! :) I know what I want to write, I just need to write it. LOL And "murder my darlings" as Veronica Roth would say. (Divergent fans would know this ;D)**

**So leave a review~ tell me how I did! (I say this all the time: I LOVE commentary)**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Honey**


	2. Prelude

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here's chapter 2 :) Now that it's posted, I shall go back to my other story that I have not finished writing yet. (Trying to make it goooood LOL XD)**

**Hopefully you continue reading this story!**

**Thank you to all those who have read, liked, commented, or added me to their author list! **

**My lovely inspiration and heart to keep writing! :3**

**Okay on with the chapter? **

**/**

As Killian passed through the bedroom halls, muffled voices echoed. He smirked, stopping in front of his daughter's room. _Of course she would be awake._ He was about to open the door, when he hesitated.

_It has been six months. _

_Would she even recognize him?_

Killian let go of the door knob, his palms sweating. "She might not forgive me," He whispered to himself. He clenched his fists at his sides.

Marina was a troublesome one to care for – precious nonetheless. She was the mirror image of her mother in appearance and personality. The exception: she didn't have her mother's emerald or her father's sapphire eyes. Her own being the perfect blend: aquamarine.

She happened to also share his love for ships.

She dreamt of adventure. Killian adored that she wanted to be a pirate. _Even at eight years old she had sea in her blood. _Ironically, Marina was born aboard the Jolly Roger. Needless to say, there _were_ bumpy seas ahead.

It was Emma who named her.

Killian opened the doors to her room. "Henry? Marina?" He stopped in his tracks, surprised. "Mr. Smee?"

"On guard, Ms. Marina!" Mr. Smee called out as he chased after the pirate princess with a wooden sword.

Blocking it with her own, she squealed. "No, on _your_ guard _Mr. Smee_!" She flung herself from her bed, and he caught her. She giggled as he spun her around in a circle.

Henry lied on his bed, reading the infamous storybook. Occasionally he would glance at his sister.

Killian coughed, and they turned to face him. He raised a brow amused, "Shall I come back later or–"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Captain!"

Marina and Henry tackled him in a hug, sending him off balance. He staggered a bit and fell onto the floor. Mr. Smee saluted and moved towards them to join in. Killian quirked a brow daring him – Mr. Smee pouted and stood back.

"You abandoned your post."

Mr. Smee took off his red beanie, tossing it in both hands timidly. He gulped and bit the side of his cheek. "Well – uh Captain," He pulled the collar of his shirt. "After you left – I well, the crew and I went looking for you." He squirmed at his Captain's glower.

_Oh he was enjoying this._

They sat upright and stood up. Henry, sparing Mr. Smee, cleared his throat. "Dad, it's been forever since I've seen you." Henry looked at Marina, jerking his head for help. Like their mother, Henry and Marina had a calming effect on Killian.

While Henry was his son too, Henry often stayed with his Balefire and Queen Regina. The four of them, Emma included, worked out a schedule to divide their time. They didn't complain as both kingdoms were literally right across from each other.

Henry insisted that everyone lived close to each other; which meant Rumplestiltskin and Belle as well. No longer seeking revenge healed old wounds, fading scars. Somehow they all became a real family: fight for (and sometimes with) each other; love without second thought (act completely irrational when in danger). _They would always find each other._

Marina grinned at her older brother, and snuggled closer into her father's torso. "Oh yes, Daddy we missed you very much!"

Mr. Smee had taken the opportunity to run out of the room.

Killian eyed them curiously, "Why aren't both of you in bed?"

Marina hummed, her fingers drumming on her chin. Henry stayed silent.

_Just like their mother._

"I want to hear a story!"

Killian looked at his daughter exasperated, "Darling, I'd love to tell you one. But-" She puffed her cheeks out, and he sighed. "It's much too late, I came here to bid you both goodnight."

Henry shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "Moms and other Dad won't care if it's one story."

Marina bounced up and down, clasping her hands together. "Just one little story?" She beamed at him, "Or else I won't forgive you for going away!" Killian's eyes widened in shock, _manipulative child._

Killian knew he lost.

"What story would you like to hear?"

Marina smirked devilishly, "How you and Mommy fell in love."

Henry picked his little sister up and set her on his bed. Killian walked over to them, "It is a long tale."

Henry sat at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling from the sides. "We have time."

Marina bobbed her head excited, "Please?"

Killian closed his eyes, reminiscing. _I would despair if you did. _"It all started with a beanstalk, searching for a compass…"

**/**

**Author's Note: Please leave a review, it keeps me in check! :)**

**This story will be somewhat similar to What I Wouldn't Do For You (has different short stories in one), but this one has a main plot to it unlike the other one. AND it will contain different stories. :3**

**:) This story will have interludes to keep up with Emma and her woes of being a princess. Yup. I said WOES. No regrets. Sooo don't worry, we get to hear from our favorite blonde later!**

**XD Oh gosh I'm rambling. Hope you liked Marina! (Mischievous little one aint she?) :3 I own none of the OUAT characters, for if I did, Captain Swan would get pregnant and have beautiful babies. (In Neverland, on the ship XD)**

**Marina is mine though~ LOL clearly. ^_^ I wanted her name to have something to do with water~ tadah.**

**Oh btw: Do you guys minds Neal & Regina? I don't know if I ship them, but I feel as though they both deserved someone. XD**

**LOL okay, that's all for now~ bye bye!**

**-Honey**


End file.
